In Frigore Calescere
by ClaryF
Summary: Amaya is a normal girl. But her trip to Italy might not go exactly as planned. Will she be able to melt a certain vampire's frozen heart? Set after BD. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Amaya. All rights go to SM.**

**Chapter 1**

**Amaya's POV**

"Amaya, sweetie, wake up."

"Go away." I answered. It was a familiar female voice, but I couldn't be bothered to figure out who it was. Truthfully, I didn't really care, I just wanted to sleep some more.

"Amaya, you do know what day it is today, don't you?" I ignored the voice. "It's your birthday." I ignored her again. "Fine, I guess this means you're not going to Italy."

"ITALY!" That woke me up. I'd always wanted to go to Italy. I even learnt Italian just for that reason. I wanted to see the roman ruins like the coliseum and the Tower of Pisa. I loved old things more than new ones, because old things tell a story.

"Yes, Italy." Mum said, smirking at me. That was when I realised I'd fallen straight into her trap.

"When?" Playing dumb and pretending I didn't realised I'd fallen straight into her trap would probably be better than losing face.

"You leave tomorrow. Here are the tickets." She handed me an envelope with a first class plane ticket, a hotel room in Volterra and tickets to go see Volterra Castle inside.

"Thanks mum! You're the best." I told her truthfully. _This is the best birthday present ever._ I thought to myself.

"You're very welcome Amaya. Now get ready and come downstairs. Reia also wants to give you her birthday present." Reia is my little sister. She is only 12. She has long, wavy blond hair and bright green eyes. She is short for her age and also skinny. She looks a lot like mum. I looked more like dad, or at least that's what mum says. He died in a car crash when mum was pregnant of me. I have jet black hair that falls until my lower back, blue eyes like the sky after a storm and full, red lips. I am average height, skinny and pale. But that isn't surprising seeing as though I live in London.

"Amaya, hurry up." I heard mum scream. I finished brushing my hair and went downstairs.

"Happy birthday Aya." I heard my sister shout the moment I came into view. "I got you a present." She said while handing me a little square package tied with string. "I hope you like it."

I opened the package. Inside was a book entitled _'San__Marcus, il __M__artire__'_. I knew it meant 'St. Marcus, the Martyr' in Italian. _Sounds interesting enough. _

Reia giggled, "It's about a man who, according to legend, banished the vampires from Volterra but died in the process. Ever since then he has been considered the most important saint in Volterra. His day is celebrated on the 25th of April. Come to think of it, it's also the day the dictatorship fell in Portugal. But that's not the point, the point is today is the 23rd of April. You are going to see the festival. That's why I thought I should buy book for you. Now you can learn more about what you're going to see." She finished her long explanation with a long sigh.

"Thanks Reia. I love it." I love books about vampires. Reia was so thoughtful.

The rest of the day passed swiftly. In no time I was going to bed.

That night I dreamt that I was in a forest with a man, no, an angel. I had never seen him before but he seemed so familiar. He had snowy blond hair they fell just above his shoulders and milky red eyes. I wondered if he was partially blind. His skin was chalk white and he looked quite muscular under his expensive-looking black suit. And a kind, happy smile was plastered on his face. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I wanted to reach out and touch him. And that was what I was going to do. I took a step towards him and his smile became even brighter. He held out his hand for me to take. I lifted my own hand to put in his—

"AYA!" I woke up at the sound of my sister screaming. I ran to her room. She was crying in her bed. "I had a nightmare. It was terrifying." She whimpered.

"It's ok, it's just a dream, it's not real." I said lying next to her on the bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. "It usually helps."

"No. I don't want anyone to know." She whispered. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep."

"Of course I can Reia. That is the only thing I can do for you anyway." I whispered. I couldn't do anything else for my little sister. I couldn't fight away her demons for her, no matter how much I tried.

"That's not true." That was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Amaya. All rights go to SM.

Chapter 2

Amaya's POV

London was now only a tiny speck in the distance. The plane continued to gain height until I could no longer see my homeland.

I decided to sleep a bit. It would, at least, make time pass faster. So I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness take over. I dreamt about him again. His snowy blond hair, his milky red eyes, his chalky skin, his black suit. He was smiling brightly at me again and extending his hand for me to take. This time I was able to touch him. He was cold as ice and hard as marble. Odd. But it didn't matter. He closed his hand around mine and whispered, "Come." His voice was pure like dripping water, pure and calming. _He has to be an angel, no human can be this magnificent._ I thought to myself. Something about him seemed to make me trust him. He led me through the forest until we reached a clearing. He turned to look at me and took my other hand. He opened his mouth to speak...

"Excuse me, miss." A stewardess called. I opened my eyes and she continued. "We have arrived at the airport of Tuscany. Enjoy your stay here." She said brightly.

"Oh, thanks." Was all I could say. I really wanted to hit this woman for interrupting the angel of my dreams. I don't really know why I care anyway, it's just a dream. No it isn't, it can't be. That was the side of me that already missed the angel and wanted him back. And to tell the truth, that was the largest part of me. I wanted, no, I needed him.

_Well, he's just an angel in a dream, you can never have him. Plus, it's just a crush._

_But this isn't 'just a crush', it isn't even love, it's need._

_You're lying. You love him._

_You just said 'it's just a crush'._

_I know. It's just that—_

_That what?_

_I think I feelings for this angel too._

_In that case shut the fuck up._

I was arguing with myself again. I had to lose that habit.

I picked my luggage and got a taxi. "A Volterra albergo, per favore." Volterra was still one hour away so I decided to read '_San. Marcus, il Martire'_. It was more interesting than I thought it would be. What if St. Marcus was, or is, a vampire who pretended to banish the other vampires so he and his family could live in peace? I can imagine the laugh they must have every year, watching us mortals celebrate something that isn't even true.

"Volterra albergo, signorina." The taxi driver announced minutes after I'd finished the book.

"Grazie." I said while handing him the money.

I checked into my hotel room. It had a double bed in the centre of the room with two night stands next to it. Next to the window there was a sofa and two couches with a a coffee table and a huge TV in front. The bathroom was on the right. Everything was cream coloured. _Typical hotel room. _I looked at the tickets for the tour to the castle. I had fifteen minutes until it started.

I ran down the stairs and asked the man in the lobby for directions. He kept looking at my chest which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

When I reached the clock tower, a beautiful woman came to greet me. She had caramel brown hair, and violet eyes. _She's definitely wearing contacts. She had an hourglass figure and chalky white skin. Just like the angel in my dreams. Come to think of it red and blue makes violet. No, must be a coincidence._

I was cut out of my thoughts by a beautiful, musical voice that said, "Hello, I'm Heidi. Are you here for the tour?" Heidi had a bright smile but her violet eyes seemed hungry. I ignored it, it was probably just a trick of the light.

"Hello, I'm Amaya. Yes, I have come for the tour. Here is my ticket." I answered while giving her the little ticket.

"Thank you. Since there are no more people coming, let's get started." She stated brightly pointing at a group that was already inside chatting. A little too brightly.

Heidi led us through a maze of halls, pointing at things along the way. That was when I saw it. One of the paintings had three men in it. On the middle throne was a raven haired man. He looked like he was in his mid forties and completely mad. On the left throne was a brown haired man. He looked like he was in his mid forties to but looked like he'd just heard about the death of a loved one. It made me feel sorry for him. They both had milky red eyes. But what truly caught my eye was my angel. He was there on the throne on the right. He looked exactly the same. Except his smile was gone and replaced by a scowl.

"Who are these people?" I asked Heidi. She turned around and followed my eyes that were resting on the painting of the three men.

"They are Marcus, Aro and Caius from left to right. They own this castle." She answered. _Caius. It means rejoice in Latin. Seems fitting for my angel. I do rejoice when I see or think of him. But I wonder why he looks so angry. And Marcus, he has the same name as the saint. Red eyes are vampire eyes. Must also be a coincidence._

_Nothing is a coincidence Amaya, you've always believed that. You're just trying to convince yourself that your angel isn't really a __**dark**__ angel._

"You will meet them in the throne room." Heidi continued bringing me back into the real world.

"I see." I answered. _I'm going to meet my angel! He actually exists! I'm going to meet him! Caius._ My mind was screaming in happiness. But one thing was still plaguing my mind. "Heidi, why does Caius look so angry?"

"He's always like that." Heidi answered simply.

We continued our tour. I didn't really pay attention anymore. I just wanted to see my angel. But Heidi said he was always angry. _It's decided then: I'm going to stay in a Volterra until I make him smile. Yes, that's what I'm going to do._

"We are now arriving at the throne room where we will meet the owners of the beautiful castle that kindly allow us to give tourists tours." Heidi announced. That caught my attention. I was finally there.

At the end of the hall there were double doors decorated with golden rune-like drawings. It looked old, very old. Heidi knocked at the door and they opened. For a second I thought they had opened by themselves but then I realised two men were at either side if the door. We stepped in and the raven haired man, Aro, Heidi had said, stood from his throne and started speaking. But I couldn't hear what he was saying. All my attention was on Caius. The painting did him no justice. His hair was like a golden halo the framed his face and fell just above his shoulders. His black defined his muscles. He was looking straight at me and his eyes seemed to be able to see my soul but his lips were curved into a horrible sneer. I just couldn't take my eyes off my angel. I looked back at his eyes. Though the sneer was still there, there was also a curious glint in his eyes.

"Let the feast begin." I heard Aro announce. _Wait, what feast?_ All of the sudden I heard screams. I looked around and saw the people that were in the room biting the other tourists. Red eyes, chalky skin, marble hard, ice cold. Vampires! I was right. My dark angel was biting a young man. My mind was screaming for me to run, but my body wouldn't obey. Even while killing Caius looked absolutely stunning. The red blood in contrast with his snow white skin and the way his body seemed to shudder in pleasure made me want to watch. Beautiful.

I was knocked out of my reverie when a cold had tapped my shoulder. I turned around expecting to face the pain of teeth breaking the sensitive skin of my neck but was met instead my a pair of sad eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"M-Marcus" I stuttered unsure of what to expect. He had a slight smile and didn't seem dangerous. Somehow, it felt nice to be close to him. Not like a girlfriend, boyfriend thing but a father, daughter relationship. _Like the father I never had._

He smiled slightly at me, "It's not your time yet." He stated simply.

"What?" Was my dumb answer.

"You have yet to change the lives of everyone here." _This guy only speaks in riddles, doesn't he?_

He picked me up bridal style and started running. Everything around me was a blur of colours. I felt the darkness take over and didn't even try to put up a fight. I was too exhausted.

* * *

**A Volterra albergo, per favore. - to Volterra hotel, please.**

**Volterra albergo, signorina. - Volterra hotel, miss.**

**Grazie - thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Amaya. All rights go to SM.

**Chapter 3**

**Caius's POV**

The day had been going swiftly. Things had gotten back to normal after our humiliation in front of the Cullens. Luckily, not many had believed them. And those who did were wise enough to not do or say anything. They knew we were increasing our numbers and resistance would be suicide. Our main concern now were the Cullens, their witnesses and the Romanians.

_My_ main concern now was my wife, Athenodora. Athenodora was a useful person. I didn't love her. I couldn't love. Love is a weakness and I cannot be weak. Marcus fell in love with Aro's sister, Didyme, and broke completely when she died. I refuse to be like that. Desire is power but love is a weakness.

But my wife, was starting to bore me. Over time, she had become power hungry and annoying. Always whining about not having enough and life not being fair. She also cheated on me with a mere human. I would've gotten rid of her but someone *cough* Aro *cough* thinks that having her will help me uphold my power. In truth, I think he just wants someone to keep his wife, Sulpicia, company.

I was now in my quarters resolving things that had yet to be resolved. Covens fighting over territory, humans that had found out of our existence, vampires that had broken the law, newborns and many more.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." I growled. I would make sure that whoever interrupted me felt my wrath. A young guard, Airi, I think her name was, came in fearfully.

She bowed deeply. "D-Dinner is served, My Lord." She stuttered. She knew how dangerous I could be when I was annoyed. I ignored her and dashed into the throne room.

I sat in my throne and awaited for Heidi to arrive with the poor unsuspecting humans.

"How many?" I asked my brothers.

"Thirty, more or less." Aro answered. That pleased me. The more, the better.

"This day might change the course if all our fates." Marcus stated quietly.

Aro and I stared at Marcus in disbelief. Even the guards seemed dumbstruck. Marcus hardly ever spoke and even when he did it was usually just one syllable words. For him to actually say a sentence was unimaginable. _Maybe he's moving on from Didyme._ "What are you suggesting, brother?" I got no answer from Marcus. _Or maybe not._

Suddenly, Marcus turned to face me with a small twinkle in his eyes and stated, "Specially yours, brother." This is not normal. _I'm not sure if I should be concerned or relieved that Marcus is speaking again. And what the fuck could change my fate?_ "Brother?" I inquired. This time, Marcus simply stared at a very interesting point on the wall that I couldn't see, like usual, and completely ignored my presence. He's back to normal.

At that moment Heidi knocked at the door. _Finally._ Felix and Demitri opened the giant oak doors and the mortals flooded into the room. _Good job, Heidi, they smell delicious._

Aro started his little speech but I ignored it. The only thing that interested me was the signal to start feeding.

I felt watched. I turned my head to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. No they are mortal eyes, they are not beautiful. She stared at me in awe and then a little frown appeared on her face as if she were in deep thought. I had to admit, that little frown did look cute on her. _No! Why am I thinking like this? There's nothing special about this mortal. Her black hair is perfectly common and so were her eyes. There can't be anything different about this girl, can there? NO! She's just a meal, nothing more._

"Let the feast begin." I heard Aro say in the background. Finally. I was going to finish the stupid girl's life but something stopped me. It was almost as if the very thought of hurting her was out of question. I then remembered Marcus's words. Could she be the one to change our fates? No, it must be a coincidence. I decided to leave the girl for someone else to feed on and went for a young man. He tasted so sweet.

Suddenly I heard the girl's heart rate increase. I turned around to see Marcus smiling slightly and talking to her. Wait? Marcus is smiling? For some reason I felt myself growl in warning to Marcus. How dare he! How dare he even think about threatening the girl. She's mine! Wait, what's wrong with me? Why should I care about this mortal's fate. I was brought back to the present when I saw Marcus pick her up and take her away. Rage consumed me. No one touches what is mine. But there was also something else that I felt. Pain. It was almost physical as if the very thought of being separated from this mortal hurt. What the fuck is wrong with me!?

I followed Marcus out of the throne room and followed him to my quarters. Why is he taking the girl there? He set her down in my bed and then gave me a knowing glance. Marcus knows something about this mortal that I do not.

"Take care of her. Don't let her get hurt. And please try to be nice." Marcus ordered me and then left the room, most likely to tell Aro something I couldn't know. Typical.

I went to my bookshelf and took out an ancient book. I sat down in the couch and began to read. _If Marcus has taken a fancy to the human then she'll most likely be staying for a while. Great. I have a feeling Marcus knows why I feel this attraction to the human and the pain I feel when I even think of leaving her. What the fuck is wrong with me!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Amaya's POV**

I woke up feeling horrible. My head felt like it had been split in two. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy.

"There's no point in pretending. I know you're awake." I heard a gentle voice say. My eyes shot open. I knew that voice. It was the voice of my dark angel, my Caius.

_Wait! My Caius? Since when is he mine?_

_Since always._

_He's not mine. He's a murder, a vampire, a monster, and god knows how old he is._

_But you don't care. You still love him._

_I do not._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

"I know the angels and the chandelier are pretty but are you planning on staring at the ceiling forever?" _Oh God, he's talking to me. What do I say? What do I do? Oh God._

"What do I say? Shit, I think I said that out loud. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Swearing isn't very lady like." Caius stated calmly but I could almost hear his smirk. He didn't seem that bad. I finally took my eyes off the angel paintings on the ceiling to look directly at Caius. He was sitting in a red velvet couch in front of the fireplace with an ancient book in his lap. Like I suspected, he was smirking. I immediately fell in love with it. It suited him much better than the scowl. He was wearing a formal black suit and a pitch black cloak on top, like always.

I took my eyes off him to take in my surroundings. There was another couch across from his that was exactly the same as his. The mantelpiece was made do black marble and the fire roared under it giving the fireplace a gothic look. The ceiling was painted with angels and a giant crystal chandelier hung from it. The bed was made of black wood and a red cover protected me from the cold. Four black doors led to unknown destinations and truthfully I didn't think I wanted to know. _There seems to be a pattern of colours here._

I looked back to Caius and then it hit me, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe these are my quarters." He answered gently but I could feel him getting annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to— Would you like me to leave or something— I didn't know— it was disrespectful— I—" I knew I was babbling but I just couldn't help it. I could feel my cheeks flaming up. _I am such an idiot. He's a vampire. He can be were he wants, when he wants because he wants to and nothing I say or do can make him change his mind._

"Apology excepted. And you may stay here. It's the safest place for you to be at the moment." He stated. I was relieved.

"If it's alright for me to ask, why am I still alive? I mean, you're vampires and I'm human so I'm just food. Why keep me alive?" I had to know. If he wouldn't answer my question then I'd make sure someone else did.

"You can ask Marcus that when he comes back. He was the one who told me to keep you safe. I don't really care what happens to you." He said.

"Oh, I see." I whispered. If he weren't a vampire I doubt he would've been able to hear me. For some reason I was disappointed. I wished he was the one who wanted to keep me out of harms way. Like a guardian angel. "So you don't know what will happen to me, then."

"You'll either die or die." I gave him a questioning look and he clarified his statement. "Either you die or you become one the undead, one of us."

"Oh, what do you prefer?" I asked. A part of me didn't want to know the answer but the other part, the curious part, just had to know.

He shrugged, "I'd prefer you to be dead dead." His voice was firm but when he said it his face seemed to contort itself into pure horror. _So he doesn't want me to die._ That thought made me smile. I would give up my humanity gladly to be with him as long as he accepted me.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked harshly.

"It's nothing, Caius, don't worry." I answered cheerfully.

"I see you know my name but I don't know yours."

"It's Amaya, Amaya Nightrain." I told him and he chuckled, clearly amused. "And what's so funny?"

He chuckled once again and then said, "Amaya means night rain." He explained. "It suits you." He added after a moment's thought.

"Thanks. I think 'rejoice' suits you too." _I wonder why he thinks night rain suits me._

Caius shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure." He murmured and I almost didn't hear him.

I was about to question him on his statement was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I heard Caius say.

Aro and Marcus came into the room with two unknown women behind them.

"Ah, young Amaya, I'm so glad to see you awake and safe." I smiled awkwardly at Aro and then looked back to Caius for support. But he was glaring at one of the blond haired women who had just come in, almost as if daring her to speak.

"Caius, what is the meaning of this? The only woman allowed in your quarters should be me. I am your wife! No other woman should be allowed to come in here and **sleep in your bed!?** Specially not a puny, weak, ugly, pathetic blood bag." Ouch. That hurt more than I thought it would. But what surprised me the most was that the three leaders growled warningly at her.

Caius stood up slowly and dangerously. He walked, no, glided towards his wife and grabbed her arm forcefully. He looked murderous but his wife seemed to be stupid enough to glare at him defiantly.

"You have no right to tell what to do and what not to do. Go back to the tower now before I have to make you go. We will talk about you behaviour later." _Note to self: never piss Caius off._

"But what about the mortal. I refuse to leave until she is no longer a threat to us." Athenodora stated.

"Athenodora, in my study **now!**" Caius growled the last word and Athenodora was smart enough to obey.

_So, he has a wife. Of course he has a wife. He's drop dead gorgeous, a ruler and he seems to be nice behind that mask of hatred. Wait, why should I care anyway?_

_Because you love him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Caius's POV**

Amaya was a curious human. I'd never met anyone like her, human or vampire. She seemed respectful enough, for a mortal, but she did have a big mouth. She was probably the first human I ever bothered to acknowledge.

She truly reminded me of night rain. Her voice was like water flowing swiftly. Her hair was like the night and her eyes like falling drops, telling a story that only she understood. When she walked into that throne room she walked with the ocean's grace. She fell calmly but flooded the river. The only question is: will she water the seed, or destroy the crop?

I wonder why she thought my name suited me. I never thought it did. People fear me and my name even though I don't have a gift, they don't rejoice. I will have to ask her later. Now I have other problems to attend to.

"Explain yourself Athena." I ordered. She ignored me. That only pissed me off more. "**NOW!**"

"She is just a walking blood bag. A meal. She is not worthy of your attention. In fact, she isn't even worthy of kissing the ground we walk on." How dare she.

"And what makes you think you are worthy?" I asked. _She is playing a loosing game. She doesn't know that I know about her betrayal. She thinks I don't know about the mortal man in her bed, in the tower._

"I am you wife!" She exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"And Amaya is a guest." I stated calmly.

"She's mortal."

"Mortality did not stop your attraction towards that _**mortal**_ man, did it?" I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athena said. Her voice was steady but I could see the fear in her eyes. She knew the consequences of betrayal — death.

"Oh, I think you do. His name is Alfred, correct?" I growled.

"Are you suggesting that I betrayed you?" She almost screeched. She was a good actress. I had to give her that much credit.

"No—"

"Good." She interrupted. This woman truly had a death wish.

"I am stating that you betrayed me." I finished.

"Caius, I would never do such a thing to you." She whispered and came towards me. She swayed her hips seductively. There might have been a time when that would have attracted me but ever since that Amaya girl came into the picture things have changed. She tried to kiss me but I ducked away.

"I have more important business to attend to." I stated. I would let her get away this once. "Nevertheless, if any more rumours reach me you better start packing your things."

"Are you threatening to divorce me?" She shrieked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." I said walking towards the door.

"For what? To marry that human?" I stopped dead in my tracks. _I've known of her betrayal for a while but I never considered divorce. Athena was still a nice toy. Now, the moment Amaya arrives I no longer want my wife. Could I want to marry Amaya? No! That very thought is revolting. She's a mortal. But still._

"Perhaps." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but Amaya, Reia and their mother.**

**Chapter 6**

**Amaya's POV**

After Caius left with his wife I was left alone with a grinning maniac called Aro, the a Melancholy King named Marcus and an unknown woman that was smiling sweetly at me. _This is my definition of creepy._

We stayed silent for a while. _This is so awkward._ Finally, I gave in.

"Marcus?" I asked. Marcus seemed to be the safest vampire around here. He was quiet and calm. Aro looked completely mad and Caius was bipolar. "Why am I still alive?"

"You are destined to change our fates, young one."

"What do you mean?" I asked but he was distracted looking at a blank wall. _He might be nice but he's got the attention span of a newborn child._

Aro came towards me and asked. "Amaya, would you be kind enough to give me your hand." I froze.

_**Flashback (4 years previous):**_

_Maybe I should take the shortcut through this alley._ I entered the dark, deserted alley. It was foggy so I couldn't see much in front of me. I was halfway into the alley when I tripped and fell. I could feel my hand bleeding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss. Here, let me see your hand." I heard a male voice say behind me.

I span around to see a man. I couldn't see much more because of the fog. I gave him my hand and he took it and stroked it. He started stroking my arm. That's when it hit me. _He's a rapist. He's gonna rape me. Someone help._

"Mmmm, baby you're so soft." He moaned.

I was to terrified to move. He through me to the ground and positioned himself on top of me. He took my clothes off and entered me. It hurt so much. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I tried to run but he was too strong. After he was done with me he left me there, naked in an empty alleyway, scared and crying.

_**End of flashback**_

I hid under the covers and started sobbing uncontrollably. I hadn't even heard Caius coming in. I just heard him talking to Marcus and Aro. I wanted him to pick me up and stroke my hair and back and say comforting words like they did in movies.

I heard them murmuring to each other and then I heard the door close. I knew there was someone still in the room though. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I involuntarily whimpered.

"Amaya, I'm not going to hurt you." I heard Caius whisper.

I jumped out of the covers and hugged his waist like a child. I cried onto his shoulder while he awkwardly patted my back. _I can see that no one has ever come to him for comfort._

After a few minutes I calmed down but I didn't let go of him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I hated looking weak in front of people. Plus, I ruined his shirt.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I ruined your shirt." I muttered embarrassed. I heard a beautiful sound. It was like the sound of water falling. I looked up and realised that Caius was laughing and, somehow, it made me smile to.

Caius shook his head, "I'll never understand you. You almost had a panic attack and you're worried about my shirt." He managed to say between laughs.

I laughed too at leaned against him. He rapped his arms around me. I hugged him back.

Caius just held me there. He didn't press the subject. Even though his skin was ice cold I felt warm in his embrace.

"Caius?" I finally broke the silence. "Why did Aro want to touch my hand?"

"Some vampires have gifts. Marcus can see bonds between people and Aro can read everything that has passed through a person's mind with one touch." Caius explained. _So Aro wasn't trying to hurt me. I should apologise later._

"What's your gift?" I asked Caius. I realised after the words had come out of my mouth that that was the wrong thing to ask.

"I don't have one." He said stiffly letting go of me. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Yes you do." I said cupping both his hands in mine and looking into his eyes. My hands were so small compared to his, "Maybe your gift isn't like Marcus's or Aro's but you have a gift. Everyone has something special. That's what makes us all different. You just have to dig deep enough to find it. You're special Caius, I know you are. You have suffered more than everyone else in this castle put together. And don't try to deny it, I know you have. You want power to avenge what you lost. You're an amazing person, Caius. You pretend to be evil and sadistic because you want people to respect you because you weren't respected when you were human. In reality, however, you are a kind and considerate man with a pure heart."

Caius stared at me in disbelief. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and pulled me to him and hugged me again, holding on to me as if I were a lifeline. I would never get tired of this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but Amaya, Reia, thei mum and Airi.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Caius's POV**

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I don't understand this human. No one had ever been able to understand me. Aro knew my thoughts and memories but that doesn't necessarily mean that he understands them. But this eighteen year old human understands me as if she has known me forever. She read me like an open book.

She visibly tensed when I asked the question. Could it be that bad?

She started sobbing again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. I just had a flashback. It was nothing really. I-I just —"

"Shhhhh." I interrupted her. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I just want to help."

"But I should've known you wouldn't hurt me. If you wanted to you could've already done it. And even if you did want to use me like he did should've let you because —"

I put a finger in her mouth and stared at her in disbelief, "Wait! Who used you and for what?" I asked. If he did what I think he did I hope he's ready for a slow and painful death. Actually, no. I hope he's not ready. That will just make his demise more painful and terrifying.

She stared at me puzzled for a second and then realised what she'd said, "I didn't say anything." She shrieked.

"I'm a vampire. My ears never fail me. Who. Used. You?" I asked slowly. I couldn't let my rage show in front of the mortal I'd grown to care for. I wouldn't scare her more.

Her breathing was laboured. I knew she was nervous, "I don't really know. It was in London. I was fourteen. I'd just left my dancing lesson. It was late. I took a shortcut through a deserted alley. He tripped me. I cut my hand. H-he apologised and asked to see my hand. I was stupid. H-h-h-he..." She broke down again. I wrapped my arms around her. It was the only thing I could do to comfort my mate. Mate. There was no point in denying it any longer. She was my mate. I knew it all along, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Marcus was right. This girl will change me. In fact, she already has.

My mate eventually fell asleep in my arms. I continued to hold her until she started shivering. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in and then took off my shoes and cloak and laid down next to her, careful not to touch her so she wouldn't get cold. I stared at her for a while. She seemed so much younger, so peaceful when she slept. I couldn't believe that soon she would never sleep again. I would take so much from her and I hated myself for it.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 10:00 pm. It was odd to look at one. I usually never did. Time held no meaning to me. I hardly felt it passing. I had eternity. But my Amaya didn't. She was mortal, bound to time. Everything mortals did was bound to time. When they slept, when they ate, when they worked...

So many things were passing through my head. I knew I loved her but did she love me back? Of course not, I'm a monster. She watched me kill a man. I'm surprised she still wants to be close to me. It's probably just the mating pull. If it weren't for that she would probably hate me. If it weren't for the mating pull, you would've killed her. The monster inside of me purred. I shuddered at the thought of hurting my love. Love. I'd heard it thousands of time and yet the word seemed so foreign go me. Yesterday I would've said that love is a weakness and that I could not love. I would've said love was a weakness, a curse. Today I see how stupid and naive I was. Love isn't a weakness, it's a strength; it's not a curse, it's a blessing. Love gives you power, happiness and peace.

Amaya stirred. I looked at down at her alarmed, fearing that I'd awoken her. But she didn't wake up. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed. I smiled down sadly at my little human. She was so young but she had already gone through so much. She had so many demons to fight off and so little time to do it. I was honestly surprised that she allowed men close to her. If it were me I think I would've shrank into a corner and begged to be left alone. Well, I'm not really sure, I'm not a woman. Females are truly confusing creatures. You never know what they're thinking...unless your Aro. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I passed the rest of the night like that, watching my love sleep. She didn't let go of me the whole night. She held on to me as if I were a lifeline. At 7:00 a.m. she woke looked up at me slowly, confused at first but when she realised she was holding onto me she let go hastily.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me... I... this has never happened to me before. Not that I've ever slept in the same room as anyone else. Reia. REIA!" I was about to cut off Amaya's rambling when she screamed. Her hands were in front of her mouth and she looked panicked.

"Amaya?" I asked hesitantly. She looked terrified. Who's Reia?

"My sister. I should've gone home yesterday. They must be worried sick about me. OMG, what if they call the police! I have to call them, I have to tell them I'm alright, I ha—"

"Amaya!" I called. "You can't tell them. They can't know about us. Calm down. Shhh, everything will be alright. You can send your father a letter saying—"

"I don't have a dad." Amaya whispered. I looked at her in absolute shock. "He was attacked by some kind of giant animal when mum was pregnant of Reia. They found him dead a week later. I was five. Now it's just mum, Reia and I. I remember how much she suffered after dad's death. I can't imagine what will happen to her if I disappear. And Reia, my poor sister."

"Send them a letter. Tell them that you got a very good job and you'll be staying here for a while. Tell them your safe and happy. You can even say you got a boyfriend, I think that's the term humans use these days. You can keep in contact with them. After we turn you and you've passed your newborn stage you can visit them if you wish." I suggested. It wasn't much but it was the most I could do for now.

My suggestion didn't seem to make her much happier but she nodded anyway. Who could blame her? I'd just deprived her of her life and family. God, I hate myself.

"Thank you Caius. You've been so kind to me." I looked at her in disbelief. She was smiling sadly at me. She will never cease to amaze me. "Uh, Caius?" Amaya asked after a while.  
"Yes?" She was blushing. What does she want this time?

"I don't want to be a bother or anything but I haven't had a bath in two days and my clothes are filthy. Do you mind if I use a bathroom please."

"Of course. The bathroom is the first on the right and the closet is the second. The other two doors lead to the hallway and to the study." I explained pointing at each of the doors respectively. "If you need anything call me. I'll hear you."

"Thanks." She said and I nodded. I left to give her some privacy. I also had duties to attend to that I'd postponed to pass some time with my mate.

On my way to my quarters I saw Jane.

"Master Caius." She acknowledged as she passed by.

"Jane." I called. She turned around awaiting my orders. "See that the human is taken care of during my absence."

"Yes, Master." She said unemotionally and disappeared.

I could feel a sharp pain tugging at my chest and the pain increased the farther away I was from my mate. I knew it was the mating pull begging me to join my Amaya. I forced myself to shut the door to my quarters. The moment the door clicked I felt a horrible pain in my chest and doubled over. It was more painful than vampire venom. It felt like someone was ripping my un-beating heart out of my chest, shattering it slowly and painfully, throwing it on the floor and then stomping on it. I tried to reach the doorknob but I was to weak and I fell to my knees. I hope Amaya can't feel this.

"My love, are you alright?" A annoyingly high pitched voice asked from behind me with feign concern. No, I'm fine, this is something that happens to me everyday. Don't worry, just stand there and do shit all. It's alright. I wanted to say but instead I just gasped, "Open the door." Gladly, she did as she was told. The moment the door opened I felt some of the pain dispersing but not all of it. I stood up slowly, testing my strength.

"What happened?" Athenodora asked.

"I don't know." I answered pissed at her sudden appearance.

"You don't know! You looked like you were about to die! How can you not know!" She screeched. That only served to piss me off more.

"I don't have the answers to everything, Athena. Have you ever heard the saying to know is to know you know nothing at all." I snapped back.

"Let me see your chest." She begged seductively.

"No." I spat.

"Oh, come on, my love, I'll make you feel better." She purred coming closer to me. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. "Why do you smell of her!?" She screeched. If she didn't stop screeching soon I'd rip her vocal cords from her throat. "You didn't! You can't have betrayed me for some useless, pathetic mortal. You wouldn't."  
"I can't? I can do whatever I want and you have no say in it. And no, I did not bed her. I simply watched her as she slept because I was ordered to." I explained feigning calm.

"Then why does your whole body smell of her?" Athena questioned.

"Human clumsiness." I lied easily. Athena looked at me quizzically and I sighed, "She tripped and fell on me." I elaborated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to speak to my brothers. I need the answers to some questions." I told her. No point in lying.

"Then why did you come here?" She asked suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern." I snapped and left.

I was fuming. I hate that woman so much. I just wanted to get rid of that irritating, power abusing, woman. She was already arrogantly ordering the guard around and purposely insulting them. She didn't love me, she loved my power. She actually tried to seduce poor Marcus after Didyme died. I didn't care though. I didn't love her either. She was my 'trophy wife'.

I slammed the throne room doors open making them groan in protest. Aro was in his throne smiling as usual and Marcus was staring at some very interesting dust particles. Felix and Demitri were at the doors.

"Brother, what has you in such a foul mood." Aro asked cheerfully. I'd long ago accepted his personality but that didn't mean it made me feel any better.

"Athena." I answered and Aro nodded in understanding. "I would like to speak to you in private."

"You are dismissed." Aro told Felix and Demitri. They were gone in a flash.

"How is Amaya fairing? I trust she is better. She looked rather distressed when we left. I did not intend to frighten her." Aro asked looking sincerely worried. I wonder why.

"She has calmed down. She now knows you meant no harm. I have allowed her to contact her family. She will tell them that she has found a job here and she is happy. I also allowed her to visit the once she has passed her newborn stage." I explained.

"Seems fair. What say you Marcus?" Aro inquired, his smile never faltering.

"You have finally accepted your feelings for her brother." Marcus murmured.

"Yes." I sighed knowing it was futile to deny it. "I wanted to ask you something. When I left Amaya I went to my quarters. I was already feeling a slight pain in my chest but the moment I closed the door the pain became unbearable. Do you know why this happened?"

I was surprised when it was Marcus that answered. Usually he would let Aro read his thoughts and Aro would do the talking, "Were you alone in your room?" Marcus inquired.

"No, Athena was there. Why does it matter?" I answered confused.

"When you closed the door you were alone with another woman. Amaya must've subconsciously felt betrayed and you felt her pain. When you opened the door you were no longer in private so the pain diminished. It's also what you feel when you lose you soul mate. You are soul mates, Caius, not just mates. Mates are bound by love but soul mates are bound by soul. She is the missing piece of your soul and you are hers. Your bond cannot be broken, not even by death. It is the same bond Didyme and I share. You can only have one soul mate. If you lose them your whole world will disappear. Keep that in mind, brother." Marcus warned me.

"So, in other words, Amaya knows who I'm with and when I'm with him or her." I summarised the first part but left the second part out to meditate about later.

"Not necessarily. Her conscience knows nothing but her sub-conscience felt betrayed and what you felt was her pain." Marcus expanded.

"Wait, she felt it as well?" I panicked. Saying the pain was hard to bear would be an understatement. I couldn't understand how Marcus could bear it. At least it explains why Jane's gift has no affect on him. If it was almost impossible for me to bear it how did Amaya cope?

"Most likely, yes, brother." Aro stated happily, oblivious to the graveness of the situation. Even Marcus looked at him in disbelief. I didn't even hear what Aro said next. I was already running, at full speed, to Amaya's room.

* * *

**My longest chapter. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R.**

**A special thanks to booklover1598 for the support. :D**


	8. Mistakes

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. I was going to write a Christmas chapter but I'm living in Australia and when Christmas is in summer you don't get much inspiration. I don't own The Twilight Saga. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Caius was such a caring man. If it weren't for him I don't know where I'd be. He's stood by me through everything, never judging me, only comforting me. Most human men wouldn't have been that kind. Fuck, they probably would've called me a whore and thrown me away. Caius just acted like a real friend maybe one day we could be even more than that... No, who am I kidding, I'm just a human girl, probably a child in his eyes, and he's an amazing, beautiful vampire. I won't say he's perfect, he's not. No one is. He's got his faults, but that's what makes him so magnificent.

I was violently brought back to reality by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Should I have used a more formal phrase like "enter"? Oh God. A young girl came in. I vaguely remember seeing her in the throne room. She looked no older than 13 or 14. Her hair was a beautiful, silky blond that was freely brushing her back. She was wearing a cute black dress that ended just above her knees. It had ruffles on the right shoulder and more that started above her left breast and fell to the end of the dress. The girl was wearing a pair of plain black flats. She was wearing a Volturi pendant around her neck and a dark greys, knee length cape. I have to admit, I really like that dress. She had an innocent face but somehow I don't think she was that harmless. Her eyes were a deep red colour instead of a milky red. I wonder if their eyes become milky with age.

She bowed her head at me, "Good morning Miss Nightrain, my name is Jane. Master Caius ordered me to ensure your safety during his absence." She stated formally.

"Err... Thank you Jane but I would prefer it if you called me Aya or at least Amaya." I told her nervously. I was expecting her to get angry but instead she just smiled at me.

"OK, but when the masters are present I must keep up formalities. Specially with master Caius, he's very fond of you." She said grinning at me. "Go have a shower, I'll get you something to wear."

"OK, thanks Jane." I said smiling. She was actually quite nice. I wonder what her gift is. I walked to the bathroom and stripped off my closed. The bathroom looked more like a spa. It had a shower and a jacuzzi type bathtub that was already filled with water. A little golden bamboo looking cane came out from the wall and had water pouring out of it. There was a gold and white sink and a gold and white towel. Come to think of it, everything in the bathroom seemed to be a mix of marble and gold. It was stocked with all the human necessities. They probably stocked it up while I was asleep. I'd have to thank them later. I opted for the bathtub, seeing as though it was already full. The water was amazing! I was relaxing when suddenly I felt an unimaginable pain in my chest. I doubled over and cried out. The last thing I heard was Jane calling my name when everything went black.

The first thing I heard were voices. I could hear Jane, Aro and Caius. Caius was telling me something, but I couldn't decipher it. He said my name, 'your', something about eyes as well, and he put open in their as well. Oh, 'Amaya, open your eyes'. OK, I'll try.

At first I couldn't do it, my eyes were to heavy but with some effort they finally opened.

"Amaya, thank God you're alright." Caius sighed in relief.

"Aya, I was so worried" I heard Jane sob.

"Jane, is that any way to address a guest?" Caius hissed.

"Forgive me, master."

"What happened?" I asked. My voice sounded raspy, as if it had been wiped with sandpaper. I tried to get up but Caius' hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up at him. He had a guilty look and refused to look me in the eye. He didn't, he couldn't have. "You couldn't have...?" I asked feeling a sting in my eyes. "Get out." I whispered.

"Amaya, it's not what you think." Caius exclaimed, finally looking at me in the eye. His eyes were begging for me to listen, but I wouldn't.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. Slowly, Caius lifted himself from the bed and left the others trailing behind him. "Jane," I called out, "stay, please." The little girl turned on her heels and came back into the room, closing the door behind her and sitting down next to me.

"Aya—" she began but I interrupted her.

"I trusted him. I thought he'd never hurt me. All men are the same. They use you and when they get tired of you they throw you away. I was a fool to think he was different." I sobbed.

"Aya, it's not what you think."

"THEN WHAT IS IT? HE LIED, HE CHEATED. THE END!" I screamed. Realising my mistake I put my hand in front of my mouth. "I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Aya, there's a connection between you two. I'm not really sure about the details. All I know is that when he closed the door to his room it caused you physical pain. Both of you felt it. He was panicking Aya, you should've seen his face. He was just pacing around the room saying, and I quote, 'This is my fault, I was so stupid, I shouldn't have left her. If something happens to her I don't know what I'll do.' Yeah, very original, I know, but that's not the point. He loves you, it's plain obvious. And you love him to." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure, cross my heart, hope to die." She vowed making a cross over her up beating heart with her finger. Guilt suddenly filled me. He didn't do it on purpose and yet he still blamed himself for what happened. I really needed to learn to listen before judging.

"I need to talk to him. Can you take me to him, please?" I literally begged. I had to apologise to him.

"Of course. Come." Jane said and skipped out of the door. I took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter very much. Sorry if you're disappointed. **


End file.
